Two Shot Wonder
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Roger and Mimi tell their children of two incredible adventures they had when they were younger.  Two-shot.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  Takes place in 2011.  My 90th story!
1. Barefoot and Crazy

Disclaimer – I own nothing of the songs Barefoot and Crazy or Wild at Heart. I also don't own RENT, except on DVD and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and flashbacks.

A/N: I was having a rough day today and I turned on my Happy Music playlist on my iPod. The first song that popped up was Barefoot and Crazy. Once that song was over, Wild at Heart came on. I got the story idea while listening to these songs. I changed one word in Barefoot & Crazy, just letting you know.

Summary: AU: Roger and Mimi tell their children of two incredible adventures they had when they were younger. Two-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Takes place in 2011.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<br>(chapter title – Barefoot and Crazy)

Roger looked over at Mimi, who was currently tending to the couple's youngest child – a little girl that they named Maureen. The couple had four children – ten-year-old twins Marcus Thomas Davis and Angel Joanne Davis, eight-year-old Benjamin Brandon Davis and now week-old Maureen Naomi Davis. Roger had promised his friends that his children would be named after them. His friends had said that it was an honor to have a child named after them.

"Kids, how would you like to hear a story?" Roger asked as Mimi came into the main room, bringing Maureen with her. Thomas and Benjamin looked exactly like their father, while Angel and Maureen looked exactly like their mother. Thomas, Benjamin and Maureen have HIV. Angel was the only one of the Davis family to not get the deadly disease.

"Rog, honey. What story are you thinking of?" Mimi asked as she prepared a bottle for Maureen.

"Our honeymoon." Roger answered. Mimi smiled – she was fond of that memory.

The kids gathered around Roger as he told the brood the story of his and Mimi's honeymoon ten years ago.

_Roger looked up at the clouds and smiled – it was a perfect day to be with Mimi. He hurried downstairs to get her because she wasn't quite moved into Roger's apartment yet. Mimi smiled at him as he kissed her long and hard on the lips. They were officially on their honeymoon and nothing could stop them now._

The clouds are partin, the summer sun's startin  
>To burn down on that river<br>My baby's waitin, I got the Chevy shaking  
>I'm blazing a trail to get her, there she is<p>

_Roger guided Mimi to his Chevy and marveled at how beautiful she looked – she had dark shades perched on top of her head and rocked her bikini top._

"_You look amazing!" Roger said as they pulled into the resort where they would be staying._

"_Thanks." Mimi thanked Roger as they stepped out of the Chevy. Roger had the cooler loaded with water, beer and pop, along with apple slices, oranges, watermelon, homemade pumpkin bread and makings for a salad._

She's got her shades on and man she's lookin strong  
>Mine all mine for the weekend<br>The cooler's loaded down, we're headed out of town  
>Jumpin off the deep end<p>

Goin barefoot and crazy  
>Me and my baby<br>Backflip off the flip right bridge  
>Double dog dare me and I will<br>Meet me at the bottom with a cool wet kiss

She's rockin that bikini top  
>My heart's skippin like a rock<br>Don't ever wanna stop  
>Goin barefoot and crazy<p>

_That night, Roger and Mimi roasted marshmallows on the fire as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky. He grabbed his guitar and noticed how the fire reflected in her brown eyes. Roger strummed a chord and sang Fishin in the Dark. Mimi sang along on the chorus, nursing her beer. Roger finished the song, putting down his guitar and ran towards the lake, stripping off his clothes. Mimi laughed and took off her top and shorts, leaving on her bra and underwear._

The sun is droppin, we got the fire poppin  
>And it's lighting up her brown eyes<br>With a little bit of luck it'll heat things up and  
>We'll be lovin in the moonlight<p>

Break out my old guitar, sing Fishin in the Dark  
>Baby get ready<br>We'll take a little sip, we'll take a little dip  
>And sleep in the bed of my Chevy<p>

Goin barefoot and crazy, me and my baby  
>Just me and her and the man in the moon<br>Drinkin on a cold bud brew  
>Mornin's gonna come way too soon<p>

We'll wake up and do it all again  
>Wishin it would never end<br>Anybody asks where we've been  
>Tell em barefoot and crazy<p>

_That night, Roger and Mimi slept in the bed of Roger's Chevy, pointing at the constellations and smiled at the man in the moon. Roger knew that the following day, they would wake up and do it all again. He kissed Mimi on the lips, his hands roaming her body. They made love all night and into the morning, both of them having sudden bursts of adrenaline._

_The following morning, Mimi watched Roger do a double backflip off a bridge. She was surprised that he didn't hurt himself – or worse. She dived into the water and gave Roger a cold, wet kiss on the lips._

Barefoot and crazy, me and my baby  
>I did a backflip off the flip right bridge<br>Double dog dared me and I did  
>Met me at the bottom with a cool wet kiss<p>

_Roger saw that Mimi was rocking her bikini top again – the one that made her look absolutely stunning. He smiled as she joined him in the water, kissing every inch of her. She smiled and returned the kisses._

She's rockin that bikini top  
>My heart's skippin like a rock across that water<br>Don't ever wanna stop

_Eventually, the honeymoon came to an end. Together, Mimi and Roger packed up the Chevy and headed back to New York._

_Nine weeks later, Mimi and Roger were sitting in the doctor's office. Mimi hadn't been feeling well for the past week, so Roger offered to take her to the doctor's. Mimi squeezed Roger's hand until it turned white._

"_Honey, it's okay. There's no need to be nervous." Roger told Mimi, kissing her forehead. Just then the doctor entered, a smile on his face._

"_Well, Mimi – I figured out what was making you sick. I ran some blood tests and congratulations – you two are expecting a baby." The doctor told Mimi and Roger. The couple looked at each other then back at the doctor._

"_You're kidding, right?" Roger asked. The doctor shook his head. Roger looked at Mimi, who had a shocked expression on her face. "We're both HIV positive, so what should we do if our kids are HIV positive as well?"_

"_We'll deal with that when we come to it." The doctor answered, turning to Mimi. "I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins." He wrote down a prescription and handed it to Mimi._

"_How far along am I?" Mimi inquired, looking at the prescription._

"_About four weeks along. Your due date should be on or around Halloween." The doctor answered._

Goin barefoot and crazy

_On All Hollow's Eve, Mimi delivered twins – a boy and a girl. Roger named the little boy Marcus Thomas, after his two friends Mark and Collins. Mimi named the little girl Angel Joanne, after her two friends Angel and Joanne. When the twins were old enough, Mimi and Roger took them for an HIV test. Thomas had HIV, Angel did not._

Don't ever wanna stop

_Two years later, the couple welcomed a son that they named Benjamin Brandon, named after their friend Benny and Mimi's brother Brandon, who died in the war in Iraq. When Benjamin was old enough, the couple took him to get an HIV test. Sadly, Benjamin had HIV as well._

Don't ever wanna stop

_A year later, Mimi and Roger tried having another child, but Mimi miscarried and had a premature labor – their baby girl lived for forty-five minutes and died in Roger's arms. Two years after the premature labor, Mimi miscarried again. A year after the miscarriage, they found out that Mimi was expecting. They waited until Mimi was passed her first trimester before they told anyone. Roger and Mimi's mothers were excited that Mimi was expecting again._

_On a chilly January morning, Mimi delivered a little girl who had a set of lungs that would make Maureen proud._

"_Why not name her Maureen?" Roger suggested, looking down at his daughter. Mimi looked up and smiled._

"_I like that." Mimi whispered. "Maureen Naomi Davis."_

"_Where did the Naomi come from?" Roger questioned._

"_It's my real name." Mimi explained._

Goin barefoot and crazy

"Kids, what did you think of the story?" Roger asked.

"I loved that!" Angel breathed.

"It was a nice story." Benjamin told his dad, stifling a yawn. Roger looked over at the clock – ten minutes until the kids had to go to bed. Mimi had gone to the nursery to put Maureen to bed.

"I loved it, dad." Thomas agreed. Roger smiled at his children and kissed the top of their heads.

Roger looked over at Mimi as she slept that night. He couldn't believe that they were parents to four wonderful and beautiful children. He frowned because he knew that Thomas, Benjamin and Maureen wouldn't live to see adulthood.

He placed his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, knowing that Angel, Collins, Benny, Maureen and Joanne were smiling down on them. Angel and Collins had died from HIV; Benny was a victim of a hit-and-run accident; Joanne and Maureen were killed in their house – an armed robber had broken in and shot the two women while they slept.

Mark had married a wonderful woman named Brianna and they had a growing brood of their own – Brianna had six children from a previous marriage and they were expecting twins at the end of the year.

The Davis family and the Cohen families couldn't be happier than they already were.


	2. Wild at Heart

CHAPTER TWO  
>(chapter title – Wild at Heart)<p>

A week later, Roger, Angel, Maureen and Mimi were at the breakfast table. Angel turned to her dad and smiled. Roger looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled back at his daughter. Just then, Marcus and Benjamin stomped down the stairs dressed in their school uniforms. Angel was also in her school uniform.

"Dad, when we get home from school, could you tell us another story?" Angel questioned.

"Of course, sweetie." Roger told his daughter. Angel smiled and went back to eating her oatmeal.

When the kids were at school, Roger gave Maureen a bath while Mimi laid down – she hadn't been feeling well for a couple days and Roger told her he would take care of everything that day.

As soon as the kids arrived home from school, they went to change into comfortable clothes and gathered in the family room.

"Kids, your mother's not feeling well and Maureen's in bed, so it's gonna be a short story today." Roger told his children.

"Okay dad." The children chorused. Roger smiled and wondered where to begin. He went back a little further in his and Mimi's relationship to when they started dating one another.

* * *

><p>Down a back road<br>Long, hot summer  
>A couple kids runnin' loose and wild<br>He kissed her  
>She said mister<br>Take an inch and I'll give you a mile

I ain't here to do anything half-way  
>Don't give a damn what anyone might say<br>I just wanna free fall for a while

_Roger and Mimi were hanging out on his parent' farm. He led her down a back a back road and kissed her._

"_Mister. Take an inch and I'll give you a mile." Mimi told Roger, placing a finger on his lips. He slightly pouted, making Mimi laugh. "I ain't here to do anything half-way." She continued. "I don't give a damn what anyone might say – I just wanna free fall for a while."_

_Roger nodded and placed an arm around her shoulders, looking up at the sky. It was pitch black, except for the giant full moon and a few stars._

That rebel moon is shinin'  
>Those stars burn like diamonds<br>Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
>I'll follow you where you're leading<br>To the first sweet taste of freedom  
>You got me runnin' baby,<br>Wild at heart

_Close to midnight, Roger told Mimi that he didn't have any come-on lines._

"_Well, I love you, or I'll try to. We've got nothing to lose but time." Mimi told Roger, kissing his cheek. He stood up and spun her around. Mimi screeched and looked down – they were in the hayloft and Mimi had a fear of heights._

"_Stick your hand in my back pocket and light me up like a bottle rocket. I just wanna free fall for a while." Roger told Mimi, taking her in his arms._

About midnight, he tells her  
>I ain't got no come-on lines<br>Well I love you, or I'll try to  
>We got nothing to lose but time<p>

Stick your hand into my back pocket  
>Light me up like a bottle rocket<br>I just wanna free fall for a while

_Roger looked out the hayloft window and saw the full moon still in the sky, the stars burning like diamonds. He looked at Mimi and smiled – he knew that she was the one for him._

That rebel moon is shinin'  
>Those stars burn like diamonds<br>Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
>I'll follow you where you're leading<br>To the first sweet taste of freedom  
>You got me runnin' baby,<br>Wild at heart

_The following night, Roger took Mimi out to an outdoor restaurant for dinner. Dr. Davis – Roger's dad – had a veterinary emergency – a mare had a breeched foal and he needed to go out there immediately, along with Mrs. Davis, who went for support and back up. Roger's six-year-old twin sisters – Sara and Skylar – were at a slumber party for a friend of theirs, so Roger and Mimi had the house to themselves._

"_Mimi, marry me!" Roger blurted out as their salads were placed in front of them._

"_Roger, we started dating three months ago – are you sure I'm the one for you?" Mimi asked._

O-oh, alright  
>Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young.<p>

"_Yes! I'm sure, Meems! I love you and I always will!" Roger told her, his voice an octave higher than usual. Mimi nearly choked on her ice water when she heard his voice._

O-oh, that's alright  
>I've got forever on the tip of my tongue<p>

_Roger and Mimi were engaged in the fall and planned their wedding that year. They decided it would be in May of the following year, a week after Mimi's birthday. Roger smiled and watched Mimi. She asked Roger's sisters if they would like to be flower girls in the wedding. They looked at Mimi with an amazed look on their faces and hugged her after five minutes of awkward silence. Mimi hugged them back and smiled at Roger._

_The wedding day came and Mimi walked down the aisle with Roger's father at her elbow. Mimi's father had died when she was thirteen and her mother remarried an abusive man. Mimi's mother was trying to get a divorce and had sent Mimi to live with Roger and his family, knowing that she would be safe._

That rebel moon is shinin'  
>Those stars burn like diamonds<br>Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
>I'll follow you where you're leading<br>To the first sweet taste of freedom  
>You got me runnin' baby,<br>Wild at heart

_That night, Roger and Mimi danced the night away. Mimi got to meet Roger's friends – Collins, Mark, Benny and a shy college-aged boy named Lewis. Mimi introduced him to her friends – Angel, Joanne, Maureen and her best friend from nursery school – a raven-haired beauty named Juliet. Lewis and Juliet hit it off, as did Collins and Angel, Mark and Maureen and Benny and Joanne._

That rebel moon is shinin'  
>Those stars burn like diamonds<br>Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
>I'll follow you where you're leading<br>To the first sweet taste of freedom  
>You got me runnin' baby,<br>You got me runnin' baby,  
>Wild at heart<p>

_The wedding band had the guests sing along. Mimi leaned against Roger as they sang, their voices mixing together._

_Two months later, they went on their honeymoon and returned two months later. Nine months later, they welcomed twins Marcus and Angel. Two years after the twins, they welcomed Benjamin. After Benjamin, they tried to have another baby, but failed – Mimi went into an early labor and lost the baby forty-five minutes after she was born. A short time after that, Mimi miscarried, which disappointed all of the Davis children and Roger. But a year after the miscarriage, Mimi found out she was expecting again. Roger and Mimi waited until she was passed her first trimester before they told anyone._

_Mimi delivered a little girl who had a set of lungs on her that would make Maureen proud and that's what they named her – Maureen Naomi Davis – the newest edition to the Davis family._

O-oh, alright


End file.
